Nine-Tailed Naruto
by Animaman
Summary: What if Naruto became the next Sage of Six Paths at a young age, due to a near death experience? What if Kyubi was given a chance at a second as a human girl still growing up, with Naruto receiving all of her powers and tails? PowerfulSmartNaruto, HumanFemKyubi, Naruharem. Sasuke, Kiba, Civilian Council Bashing


**NINE-TAILED NARUTO**

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, and would need a very good enough reason to want to.

This will be how the story goes, as well as a possible challenge I plan to start. Naruto will have the rinnegan bloodline, the one with the sharigan mixed in, but no six paths. Naruto would also become a half demon, while Kyubi will be reborn as a full human girl. This well be a NaruHarem fic, with only nine girls, one for each tail. I will repost this, along with a few others, for the challenge. I'll make two versions of this, one where Naruto's harem has all the home girls, meaning in Konoha and around fire country, and the other would be the one where the girls come from different countries. This one will be the one with the Konoha only harem. There will be bashing, this time around it will be Sasuke, Kiba and the civilian council(Sakura's mother not included), with the main council being good, including Danzo.

Harem list (no particular order in how they are brought in):

Misaki Akari (Female Kyubi)

Hinata Hyuga

Hanabi Hyuga (She'll be either a year or two younger than Hinata or her twin in this fic)

Sakura Haruno

Ino Yamanaka

Tenten

Isaribi

Yakumo Kurama

Open (Shizuka or make an OC, which would become Sasuke's twin sister)

If you don't like the list tough luck, either stop reading or take up the challenge I put up on my author page.

_Now to start the story._

It is the 4th anniversary of the day when Minato Namikaze, the fourth hokage of Konoha, sacrificed his life to seal the kyubi inside of his son Naruto, although to the younger generation and those outside the village who don't know much about the ninja arts, its defeat. Unfortunately for young Naruto, he was barely 30 minutes old from birth before he became its container.

What most people don't know, the only other person knowing being Hiruzen Sarutobi, the third hokage, is that Naruto was able to meet the kyubi when he was two, although he wasn't able to talk to it completely until he turned three, which was also when he found out that he was Naruto Namikaze, son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. When told to Hiruzen, and finding out how much he understood, the Hokage realized that like his father, and probably like Itachi Uchiha, a once in a decade super prodigy. This made Hiruzen wonder if this means that Naruto might be the next Sage of Six Paths, especially since a few legends state that his third child was an Uzumaki, or the sage himself.

Right now, Naruto was heading towards the Hokage's Tower, where he would be the safest because while most people have happy birthdays, his is rather to see if the villagers would let him live to see next day. The Hokage decided not to take chances by sending in a small squad of ANBU to watch over the boy because the villagers well use that as an excuse to destroy him. He also had Ibiki Morino act like a bodyguard, or as he puts it, a babysitter, since nobody would have the nerve to mess with the head of the Torture and Interrogation department.

As the awkward pair were walking, with the villagers and a small amount of ninjas, the ones that are civilian born, and/or has members on the council, glaring at them from a distance, Ibiki kept that look on his face. The look that makes most ANBU wants to make sure they have a spare change of underwear on hand. He heard a small sigh from his charge, "Geez, they call me names like demon and monster just because I was born on this day and yet they are making the Kyubi seem like better company." Naruto said, while Kyubi gave a small thank you in return, agreeing completely after seeing what its container has to experience.

"Yeah, I know, kid." Ibiki said, impressed at how quickly the boy has been growing, yet at the same time, disappoint at the reason behind it, "Yet when the time comes, you're going to have to decide wither to run and hide from the hate or take a stand and face it in any way you can."

Naruto gave an even bigger sigh. Before he could give a reply, a kunai with a tag landed between them. With alarms going off in his head, Naruto surprised Ibiki by quickly pushing Ibiki hard enough for him to stubble away just in time to avoid the explosion. When he recovered, he noticed that Naruto wasn't so lucky due to the amount of damage it has done to his body. When he got to the boy and turned him over, six ANBU appeared surrounding them, five acting like a barrier, while the sixth got started on treating him on the spot. When the medic opened his eyes, to their surprise, instead of the usual blue, they were a purplish-gray with round circles spreading out like ripples, with a tomoe inside the inner ring.

Here is the first chapter of my latest story. Sorry about it not being much, I'm still working out a few details. I will be posting a challenge onto my profile, so if you want to take a crack at it, check it out, just don't expect too much. As for the options for the list, I will listen to opinion to others, as long as they keep the flames to a dull roar, right now I'm considering two things: One, have Hanabi be Hinata's twin sister or make her a year or two younger; Two, have Shizuka on list, or make an OC where Sasuke has a twin sister who is the opposite of him in both personality and attitude. Let me know what you think. Read and Review.


End file.
